deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Beyond-Birthday
I Am "V" Hello A, Then why call yourself Beyond Birthday if you call yoursef "A"? Yahoo A, Yes....maybe I will...not many humans that talk to each other now don't they? and no.....I haven't really heard of the Manga Murder cases....if it's about DN....then you'll have to be more specific... -Violet Violet, The Manga Murder Cases, happened real time, and it is an unsolved mystery. It is about a murder in Sweden, where they found victims body with two note books.... One of which had the phrase in japanese "I am Kira", I find it very interesting... Don't you? RE: MM Cases A, Yes...it is interesting...how do I know you're not really Beyond Birthday? For all I know you could be the one who killed those people in Sweden....how should I trust you? How should I know you're not going to kill me next? -Violet I read it.... A, Okay...I have read the article on the person who got killed in Belguim....what the hell do you want me to do about it? -Violet Response to Your response Violet, My friend Violet, why so mad just wanted your input... Is that alright, I think it was a pathetic excuse of suicide, or it was the man who saw him before he died... And no I am not Beyond Birthday.... I am A. -A Should we help? A, Lots of others like us are willing to help the police with this case...I don't know if you are interested... "V" 04:51, January 23, 2010 (UTC) No... A, No I'm not any BB...I am Violet...*laughs* what gave you THAT idea? You interest me greatly A...I was hoping you are what you say to be... "V" 04:57, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Violet, Very good that you have made a page for this. Any ways I would love to help, have you contacted L yet? If you have, will he accept help from us? The trouble is I have heard L is very arrogant, and independent.... Will he accept? -A A... A, I am watching videos all over youtubright now...while watching the anime...there is alot of letters taken already....there's B, c, X, L,, T, and alot of them...helping already...and yes...this guy who is like L...is actually really good at it...I haven't found anything new yet....just the same story...talk on Yahoo? Hello. Hello, My name is P. I've seen many messages saying you have a yahoo. I was wondering if you would add me. The Picture thing No can do...i'm not sending any pictures because I find myself ugly and I don't trust you at all....no offense... "V" 00:02, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello uncle A, Yeah I am kinda affiliated with you. Me and my friend have started writing our own little sequel to Death note: another note called Death note: another eye which is about BB's niece and nephew called Beyond Help (the antagonist) and Beyond Valentine (the protagonist). Before Beyond Birthday was killed by kira, he sent his eyes to the unborn child of his sister in law (who only just met in prison). But she was having twins, one child (Beyond Help) got the psychotic erge of the eyes and the other (Beyond Valentine) got the eye's intelligence. I that's how I got Beyond Valentine...sorry if I rambled... Beyond ValentineBeyond-Valentine 16:08, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Am I reallly? You're just saying I'm pretty though you don't know what I look like...do you like-like me BB? Cause this is funny I only love L....and sorry if that crashes your hopes for me...but that's true...if you want to meet I'm not travelling across the world to see you and not sending pictures cause I don't really know you....we can probaly meet at an anime con...... "V" 19:26, January 25, 2010 (UTC) LOL Message Hosently man...I laughed and yeah....sorry for that...I'm honest with most people.......I pictured you......."different" and my 10% was right on that part.....anyways.........yeah... "V" 19:17, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Another eye Here is i guess what would be the blurb: 'Hello Near...I am BV' 4 years past the Kira case and something very strange is happening. A serial killer is starting to kill people in a style just like Beyond Birthday's...only it not just one or two... it's over 400. Near doesn't have a thing on the case and it not just this one. Every case that Near was close to cracking was solved before him by another detective, calling himself B.V. If this isn't enough, questions are being rased about Mello's death. It's perfect timing... because now Near knows what it's like to be second. B.V., B.V. where have I heard that name before...' then Near rembered,'you've got to be kidding me... B B, BV... is he the muderer? -- it's a bit lame i know but just a little thing that me and my mate are doing. What do you think? Beyond-Valentine 10:53, January 27, 2010 (UTC) BH vs Near, BV and...a dead man Beyond Help and Beyond Valentine are trying to avenge Beyond Birthday in a way. They are both annoyed at Kira for taking away BB's title as L's hardest case...so BH is trying to make a case that his successour can't solve and BV is trying to show that this case is going to be much hader to solve even if she working on it with near. As well as...someone else. Beyond Help wants Near dead to show that his way (which is almost identical to Beyond Birthday's but on a bigger scale) is a better way of killing than Kira. --- if you have any ideas of the story I'd love to hear them Beyond-Valentine 09:10, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Are You mad? I see you haven't said much for a while now...are you upset with me? "V" 19:05, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Eh... Not any good...and yes...I see your character has gone soft BB...have you lost your interest to KILL me, now? Ideas... I'm a bit lost on what to put for BB's lines. I have all the other character's line and stories in my head, but I cant think a good line for BB's comeback... any ideas? By the way...I did a crappy recording of BV first message to Near. It's on Youtube http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zYyc76xZyk0 this will be in the first chapter YouTube/Message I also have YouTube videos posted for every letter of the alphabet and BB....I could be L at the ratre I'm going but wouldn't be as stupid to expose myself to you...and in the story you want to kill me cause you're trying to stop the lineage of L..... Victoria Valentine 14:54, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Continued...BB family I'm english (I have a very posh accent for some reason...damn it)I just chose Sydney as as random city that everyone knows. This was my first time messing around with my voice so it was bound to be a bit bad. I really do like your ideas but... I would kinda like for this story that BB isnot quite a good or bad guy. He is on BV's side (because he repects BV because she has learnt how to control and master her shinigami eyes of knowledge, while BH has been taken over by his shinigami eyes of instinct and whatever human part of him is now dead and BB pity's him for that and knows he would be better off dead) So how about it's continued like this. 1. 'Then I guess Nate River is my KILL...if I were you. that is.' BB said. BH didn't blink.'I thought so, but I exist to kill that is all...uncle' BB stopped walking and look genuinely sad. For a momment then smiled and turned around. 'I will see you again...when the time is right. 'So you are on L's side. huh?' said BH giving a crule smirk and walking away from his uncle.'Don't get the wrong idea...I'm not on L's or more the first half of L's side...I'm on her's' said BB ...and they walked away into the shadows BB into a dark shadow and BH into a darker. 2. 'Guess so...uncle,' BV said before her legs buckled and she fell to the floor. BB walked up to his niece crouched, down next to her and then layed and hand on his niece's cheek. Suddenly, BV's hand pushed him away and she stood up, shaking. 'I see,' she said 'what fun,' and she pulled out a small knife that he had given her when they first met when se and her brother were only 8. 'You haven't changed much I see. Still as stuborn as ever,' said BB. She smiled, 'sorry to disapoint you but I'm not carrying on the family buissness...why are you still alive i...thought you wanted to die.' he smiled 'that comes in time.' He turned around and looked at the blonde haired, young man pointing the gun to his head. 'I never thought you would of made such a a good friend Beyong Valentine...MiIhael Keehl is it' BV and the man smiled 'It's Mello, Beyond Birthday...I've heard alot about you... I've always wanted to meet her family...' yeah...what do you think? BB in this isn't good or evil really...but the whole family has a creepy streak. ^_^ Confusing... honestly you two this isn''t very well thought out isn't it? youboth don't really have me at the point in where i'm interested yet... Kira case vs BBVH case I really am not making very good progress with the 1st chapter as the damn computer keep deleting my work. But while I was and Lawleit house today I ended up finshing my Kira case vs BBVH case. It's up on deviantART now. (even while I was doing that I spent ages on Mello and Beyond Birthday and my laptop...deleted it AGAIN) so it's up now I hope you like it http://ladyangelofdawn.deviantart.com/art/Kira-case-vs-The-BBVH-case-154141607 B.V. 00:00, February 15, 2010 (UTC)